Overworked
by Airstrike
Summary: Its Prowls first week as SIC, and the workloads starting to stress him out, until he just can't take it anymore...


Ok ok I best explain this one before it commences. I know I shouldn'tve set this on the Ark because its supposed to have happened before all of that, but I was going along the lines of Prowls first few days of being Second in command. I thought that he couldn't of always been able to handle the work thrown at him, and it must be stressful having to do datapads...

So thats where this came along. Because I also know that Prime doesn't like to see his team struggling or hurt, so I thought he'd come and check on him just to make sure he was doing ok on his first week. Yeah -_- I suck at this. But thats the best I can explain it really.

Isn't meant to be seen as anything more then a friendship... because I don't write slash. Alright I wrote ONE slash fic, its on my Deviantart and I don't know how it happened, it just did.

**Disclaimer - **Transformers belong to their respected creators. If I owned them this would've been an episode on TV ages ago XD

* * *

The Ark remained still and silent as most of the Autobots recharged, resting and healing from the heavy battle they'd fought earlier that day. Many of the mechs had ended up in medbay, much to Ratchets dismay. The white mech sighed, sending a pile of datapads through a pipeline system, where they ran across the ceiling to the second in command.

Looking up, Prowl inwardly groaned, taking the datapads and adding them to the pile he was already working on. It was late, he was exhausted, but he needed to put the pads on Optimus's desk by the morning. Being the new second in command was stressful on his aching frame, his doorwings hanging limply with hardly any strength in them. Stopping for a second, Prowl rubbed dim blue his optics, before returning to the datapad, picking up his stylus and continuing to write.

He wanted to rest like the others, but he couldn't. His paintwork was dirty and faded where he hadn't had the time to get it touched up or cleaned, his tanks running empty where he'd gone straight to his quarters to get the work complete. He knew his new position would be tough, but he didn't realised the workload was so large.

More datapads appeared in the pipeline, followed by several more. Adding them to the ever growing pile, the Datsun looked up at the time. His weary optics just managed to focus on the clock as 2am rolled past. His frame was screaming at him to recharge, but he was second in command now, he had to set an example to the others. What example would he be showing by handing in his work late?

His writing became slanted and messy as he continued to write, frustrating Prowl as he had to constantly erase his text and start again. He could hardly see what he was writing anymore, nor which buttons he was pressing on the datapad whilst he continued to file the report. After he was finished, he hit the save. He blinked as the text vanished, closing his optics tightly as he realised he'd accidently erased it all instead of saving it to the piece of machinery. Taking a breath out, he started again, helm drooping slightly.

Glancing up at the time, his optics glazed. 4:30 crawled by, more and more datapads flowing into his office through the pipeline. As he picked up another, three more fell out the pipeline. Tears formed in his tired optics as he scanned through them, picking up several more and looking over them. He quickly signed and filed a few which he didn't bother reading, hoping to shrink the pile, but more and more seemed to add to it as he took them out.

Tears formed in his optics as the pile started spilling onto his lap, the lit datapads hurting his tired optics. His wings twitched as he shakily tried to pile them, trying to put them into small stacks to make it look like less work, but failing miserably as more slid through the pipe, knocking them over. He tried to put the more urgent ones at the top of the pile, his frame tensing as more fell onto it, some slipping onto the floor. Finally, he could take it no longer. His optics shut tightly as he shoved the datapads onto the floor, his helm hitting the table as a stray tear ran down his face.

It was too much. He wanted to rest, he needed his recharge. He'd been up for a few days with little sleep in between, barely coping with the work. Shaking, Prowl sobbed on the table, resting his red chevron on his arms as he desperately tried to hold back his tears. He couldn't cry, he had to be an example. He had to keep his composure, no matter what was going on around him.

He froze when he heard the door slide open, the heavy steps of someone entering his office echoing through his aching audios. Panting slightly, Prowl stayed in his position, hoping the person would hurry up and dump the datapads before leaving for their recharge.

As the steps came closer, the black and white Datsun shut his optics, biting his lip as another tear fell down his faceplate. He heard the intruder stop nearby just in front of his desk.

He knew he looked pathetic laying with his helm on his desk, but he didn't have the strength to sit back up again. Shaking once more, he tried to muffle the quiet sob that escaped his vocaliser, failing miserably.

"Prowl?"

Prowl tensed hearing the figure speak. He knew that voice right off the mark, and inwardly cursed himself for his luck. Now he was going to look like a fool right in front of his supreme commander…

Optics glazed with concern, Optimus quickly walked around his new SICs desk, bending down by his side. He could see Prowl shaking, frame rising and falling as he panted softly.

"Prowl look at me…"

Sniffing, Prowl willed himself to move, forcing his tear stained faceplate to look at the red and blue mech. Another tear fell as he lifted it, falling and hitting the desk. He couldn't meet his commanders blue optics as he quickly looked away again in shame. He looked like an utter idiot crying in front of his leader and he knew it.

"Oh Prowl…"

Red arms surrounded the black and white as Optimus pulled his new second in command into a comforting hug. He heard a quiet squeak leave Prowls vocaliser in shock, before his shaking frame relaxed as he broke down in his arms. Sobbing, the Datsun buried his helm into his leaders chestplate, tears streaming down his face as he cried quietly. All the while, Prime stroked his helm, mumbling comforting words in his audio.

"I-I'm sorry sir… "

"You've nothing to be sorry for Prowl…"

Prowl sniffed, shakily wiping his optics. His face was burning red in embarrassment from crying in front of his leader, but he was too exhausted to do anything about it. His logic centre had shut down so he could conserve power, his battle computer offline from the shot to the helm he'd taken from the previous fight. He couldn't think straight, he was so tired…

"I-I need to finish these reports…"

"The reports can wait Prowl, right now you're my concern. I want you to take the next few days off"

The young SICs optics widened slightly, his helm shooting up to meet his commanders optics.

"B-but sir…"

"No buts. During your time off I want you to get your paint touched and cleaned up, and most importantly I want you to get some rest."

His commanders words were stern but gentle at the same time. Sniffing, Prowl nodded, drooped wings managing a twitch as Primes arms loosened their hold, hands resting on his shoulders.

"Come on… lets get you to your quarters"

Without another word, the Datsun shakily stood, leaning against his superior for support as Optimus slowly led him out of the room and down the hall. Thankfully, the corridors to his quarters were empty, so no one was around to see the tear stained tactician as he was practically carried to his room.

Optimus could see Prowls optics flickering as he typed in the code to his room. Looking around, he nodded to himself seeing no one in the halls. As the door opened, he gently picked the SIC up, walking into his quarters. He was met with little resistance. Kneeling down, Prime carefully placed Prowl on his berth, smiling under his faceplate as his frame relaxed. Picking up a blanket, the red and blue covered the younger up, his soft smile widening under its armour as he settled down into it.

"Get some rest Prowl…"

"T… T-thank you… sir…"

"It's ok… I'll stop by in the morning to make sure you're alright"

"Ok…"

As Prime stood and headed to the door, he dimmed the lights, looking back as the SICs optics slowly closed. A soft smile flickered over his exhausted faceplates as he settled down, black and white frame relaxing completely as he fell into a much needed recharge, his intakes making his frame rise and fall as he slept peacefully. Smiling, Optimus quietly stepped out of the room, leaving the second in command to his peaceful dreams.


End file.
